


Conducting a Study on the Limits it Takes to Break a Man

by AleesShu



Series: Latte Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chapter 2 is where most of the abuse takes place, Druid Lance (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Galra Lance (Voltron), Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, One of the Matt’s dies, Parallel Universes, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, ambiguous but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Lance is a half-Galra druid working under Haggar, who is sent to experiment on Prisoner ZA-1476, but finds himself entranced. A conniving and manipulative person, Lance is able to take the prisoner for his own, and falls in love with him.What happens when he loses him?What happens when the replacement isn’t so perfect?Day 2 - Galra/Altean or Royalty
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lance
Series: Latte Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prisoner ZA-1476

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this fic was actually for an angst bang but my artist dipped and everyone else was super busy so I never really felt like posting it, but then I was doing the Latte Week prompts and Galra/Altean came up, so I figured hey, I’ll post it for this, why not. 
> 
> In this first chapter, it is completely in ‘Universe A’ 
> 
> Also it is unedited because I’m super lazy. 
> 
> This Chapter contains emotional manipulation, and temporary MCD, so with that out of the way, here’s to another Latte Week! Enjoy!

Matt was prisoner ZA-1476. His dad was ZA-1467, and Shiro was ZA-1475. Those numbers were pretty much all they had for identification, other than the guards occasionally shouting ‘prisoner’ at them, if they even gave them that. He memorised those numbers because it was his only way of knowing if something had happened to either of them. Every 2 ⅓ weeks, or every 17 days (he counted) they made them count the uniforms, note which prisoners died and which numbers were freed up for further use. 

They each had a wall installed tablet of sorts, all of the numbers on there, and they’d have to note down how many uniforms, and what numbers they could find marked on them and erase it. Every time Matt finished a few uniforms earlier than the rest of them, because it was a lot like washing uniforms at the Garrison when he pulled some prank on Iverson that got him into a lot of trouble. He would take the time to scroll through the list, read over each number that began with ‘ZA’, make sure it was neither of them. Luckily it never was. He wasn’t caught by the guards ever either, they just assumed Matt was too stupid and primitive to know how to use the technology properly. Matt used that to his advantage. 

For a while. 

The problem with being seen as stupid like that was that he was also weak, with tiny arms and no muscle to really speak of. Any he’d had to build up for Kerberos long since gone thanks to starvation and side effects of whatever grey-slop they gave them to eat. 

It made him the perfect test subject for them; for the witch and her druids. They always needed new pets to experiment with, and Matt fit the bill perfectly- too perfectly. It wasn’t a surprise when three loud clangs came to the door of his cell, waking him and all the other prisoners in there, each of them fearing for their life. Terrified they’d be sent to the arena to face off against the Champion. Matt didn’t know if it was the witch’s pet, or if it was some other prisoner, but he did know those who were sent there didn’t ever return.

“Prisoner ZA-1476,” the guard stood there said flatly, and Matt’s head snapped up, “get up, exit the cell, hands behind your back to be cuffed.” 

Matt followed each of those orders, standing, walking out till he was just outside the door with enough room for a guard behind him, and arching over to have his hands prominently behind his back. He felt the cuffs all too tight locking around his wrists, then a shove of a gun to his back, and they were walking. 

  
  


He knew better than to ask questions, but he did anyway.“Where are you taking me?” The guards didn’t seem to much care, because he was just met with another shove on his back and dead silence. Great, he was going to die. Probably. Everything with the Galra was death at this point though, so it was going to end up like that sooner or later. He just hoped sooner at this point; either sooner or he escapes. 

Only once before had Matt seen the witch, coming face to face with her. She was terrifying to him, but he’d never been experimented on. He’d heard something from the guards about a cloning project and he was in consideration for his injured leg to be taken by them and replaced, but it never was. He just walked with a bit of a limp now. He wondered whatever happened with that project, not like he cared if he wasn’t involved. 

His knowledge of her and the ship was enough for Matt to know if they were in the witch’s wing of the ship, though. He tried to memorise the ship in case he ever needed to escape. The guards walked him into a room, then shoving him in through the door and telling him to wait there. Matt did so- or, he went and sat on the operating/torture/horrible horrible experimentation table still stained with various colors of blood because his leg was sore. It’d healed wrong. He knows Shiro didn’t intend it, but his bone had been hit by the blade.

After a few minutes, which strangely felt like he was waiting for the doctor still despite knowing the doctor might be death, a druid walked into the room. Their hands were- looked human. They had tanned skin that looked human, although it looked dried out- rough. It was probably why he didn’t feel so scarred. At first. “Why am I here?” 

“You’re prisoner ZA-1476, you have a wound on your right leg after getting attacked by ZA-1475 on your first day while entering the arena?” Their voice was cold, harsh, just like the druids. Fuck- fuck why did he feel safe? Matt mentally hit himself, because he wasn’t safe until he was in his Mama’s arms again. 

“Y-Yes.” 

The druid cocked their head in a curious tilt. “Perfect.” Matt only saw a bright flash of purple lightning before he was knocked out, asleep, gone, his mind in a void space now. 

Briefly he saw his Mama, he saw Katie… he saw his Dad and Shiro and Keith- he saw them all… in the warm light of his mind. Then it went blank with a surge of pain, red, then black, then not even black just nothing. Like his thoughts shut off, he couldn’t even think, his mind was utter nothingness- invisibility in a dark space. It hurt his brain to exist in. 

His mind kept telling itself to open his eyes, or not telling him, but urging him. He did, the only thing he could hear was his breathing and how heavy it was. How panicked. How shallow. His eyes drifted down, first thing, and he saw the druid with the human looking skin, and a doctor-ish figure, and a guard at the door. The druid was holding his leg, handling it with care as the doctor burned over where they’d cut with something that didn’t burn. It tingled like static really. 

To his right was a metal leg. Oh god- they were going to clone him. Why him? Sure Shiro scarred that leg but it gave it personality! He wanted his leg! They couldn't just take it could they? Okay, stupid question, they could and did, but it’s the principle of the thing. 

Eyes drifting around the room it was different than the room he’d been in previously. The vials on the walls were a similar installation… these huge casings of some purple and yellow glowing liquids. A case for his human leg that the druid laid it in… a table he guessed was moveable for the metal one and the tools the doctor was using. 

He tried struggling- to move from here. Was that a horrible idea because they’d already nabbed one of his limbs that was necessary for an easier escape? Yes, congrats on trying to get yourself killed Matt. But it was the principle of the thing: in captivity you usually struggle to escape because humans aren’t meant to be corralled, and when you’re caged it’s either something kinky or something bad is happening (does not include being a dumbass and getting yourself caged somehow because curiosity killed the cat.) 

There were restraints on him that prevented much movement. Everyone in that room noticed his struggle. The druid finally turned after depositing his leg and shocked him again, sending him back into the nothingness. 

And the next time he woke it was in a haze… more of a blur really. The edges of his vision and his peripherals gone for the moment and a swiped layer of oil over his eyes. He only made out one figure in the room, and they were purple in gold meaning the druid stuck around, probably to look at their work in awe. Sick bastard. 

“If it’s any consolation…” the druid spoke, looking Matt over and getting closer as his vision slowly returned to him, “you’re improved, now.” 

“Why-?” It was the only thing Matt could croak out at him, but instead of a ‘why are you doing this - why do you take pride in this?’ it came out more as a ‘why am I improved?’ sounding “why.” 

Even with the mask, he could swear the druid was smiling. “A galra leg, and soon a galra you. Mouldable, like cattle. Genetics are easy to mess with.” This druid certainly was talkative, weren’t they? “It’s a shame they’re keeping someone so beautiful with the rest of the filth.” 

Matt was about to protest, but that final comment urked him. Someone so beautiful- filth? “Maybe if you didn’t treat them like shit they wouldn’t be filthy.” 

“Hmm… maybe. I don’t do anything other than what I’m told, why do I care what happens with them… but you.” The druid placed their hand on Matt’s jaw, turning his face side to side, up and down. “You’re something I haven’t seen before. A diamond in the rough… you’ve served your use, I could always keep you as a pet.” 

“That’s a fate worse than death.” 

“Is it? I’d feed you- more, homecooked, not that slop shit. I’d give you a bed… clothes. Do a few chores and you’ve earned your worth, you’re too pretty not to gamble on.” 

Matt had called himself a dumbass more times than he can count, but he certainly wasn’t a fool. To disrespect a druid and even  _ consider _ denying an offer like that he would’ve had to have been insane. That was something he wasn’t… He’d already disrespected him, but maybe he could recover it. “Okay…”

They druid released Matt’s face, stepping away. “Doesn’t that sound nice? To live a life of safe luxury in the Empire…” 

Yes- god yes. The more he thought about it the more he wanted a pillow, a proper pillow, and food that was colorful, clothes that weren’t itchy and dirty and torn. This time Matt simply nodded, agreeing, docile, or at least acting that way for now. Even though he’d bend over backwards for that if it was true. 

“Then you’re mine… it’s yours.” In the blink of an eye Matt was cut from his restraints and frozen by some freaky alien magic. “Get up, let’s go to your new home.” Matt’s body moved involuntarily; standing and walking forward like a puppet. He wasn’t in control of himself, of anything except for his thoughts, and god knows there was probably some fucked up way of controlling those too. 

Though he just couldn’t piece it together- he couldn’t figure out how he’d woke up only hours (and he was just guessing hours, it could’ve been less than one for all he knew) ago with loud bangs and now he was being moved like a doll to some druids room presumably because he was pretty? He was unconscious for most of that- or was he not getting as much of a choice as he thought here? Knowing the Galra, the druid probably decided they’d wanted Matt for a pet and that was it… but they presented it like Matt could say no. He couldn’t. 

Why did he even think- 

“Home sweet home.” The druid muttered and walked into a room, Matt still on auto follow-whether-he-likes-it-or-not mode followed. Inside it didn’t look like much… but it was just a hallway. Dim lighting came from a few doors down the hall so okay, he guessed he just hadn’t seen it yet. But at least it didn’t smell like rot and death. It smelled sweet… kind of like summer and his Mama’s cooking in a really weird way. 

It was disturbing, but enticing. Comforting in a crazy way. The door finally closed behind them Matt was freed from his puppeted prison. The druid pushed their head down, setting the mask on the counter. Matt watched, curious to see what they looked like- already human looking hands had made his mind do loops, but now, they had human looking… what he could see. 

Soft (looking) brown curls that were a bit knotted, but a hood didn’t ever do much good for anyone’s hair. They turned around Matt saw piercing blue eyes- freckles. He was human. Or… partially human? Maybe that was why; maybe that was why they thought Matt was pretty? Looking familiar… looking human got him some extra brownie points. 

“Are you… human?” Matt just blurted it, not even thinking now that he had a face to associate the druid with that they could still easily end his life right there. 

They laughed. “Some portion human… however much I get my looks from.” 

Matt remained silent, eying him for all he was worth and trying not to show it. “Are you… uh… what should I refer to you by?”

“Master, if you’d like. He… hm… but we’ll see what becomes of you.” The druid walked over, stepping far too close and popping whatever personal space bubble Matt had, putting his hands on Matt’s hips, drawing them up to the scratchy, ripped, purple shirt. “My name is Linek…” 

“Linek?” He- Matt was  _ trying  _ to get his mind off of the hands on him. 

The druid nodded, but paused upon seeing the confused expression Matt had, tilting his head a bit. “What’s a similar human name you-  _ only you _ could call me?” 

A human name for Linek? Well, fuck if he knew, Matt was never that good if he was being put on the spot. L names- Linus? No, he wasn’t a Linus. Luke. No. Lance… that worked. He looked like a Lance enough… with piercing eyes and the way he carried himself. “Lance…” 

“Lance hm?” Linek resumed moving his hands on Matt, feeling his body’s structure and how loose the suit was in some areas and tight in others. “I like it… Lance.” Lance smiled. “Let’s get you a bath and some fresh clothes then. You’re mine now, you won’t be subjected to the treatment of everyone else.”

——————

Before Matt knew it, he’d been thrown in a weird alien bath with products that smelled strangely like strawberries and oranges to be used on his body and hair, and Lance closed the door, his time was his own. A warm bath with things that reminded him of home. That was the height of alien captivity luxury. Despite the fact he was now a pet… an object of possession to Lance, he felt more at home than ever. Sweet smells and human face deceiving his mind already. He kept reminding himself that he was still technically a prisoner of the Galra; that he still needed to get home; that he still needed to find his Dad and Shiro. 

But the warmed (warmed?) towel he wrapped around his body as he stepped from the bath was so comforting that those walls broke because he couldn’t even feel the pain in his body anymore. It was only the clack against the floor when he looked down, remembering his leg was now metal that brought him to. How he’d forgotten (the luxurious bath, kind… non-harsh words from Lance, the human face, the being a puppet, suddenly not being just another prisoner and the list goes on) he had no clue. 

It wasn’t bad. Matt walked around the bathroom, his limp gone from his human leg. It was like a carbon copy except robotic. He’d always dreamed of becoming a cyborg, never thinking he’d actually be one. How hadn’t it been a painful reminder though? Suppose the fact that in the halls metal clanking was common because of the sentries, and Lance hadn’t let him look down. His Mama taught him to walk with confidence too- not look down. 

A robotic leg… having it was kind of cool, actually. He wished he could study it some- take it apart and tinker. Force of habit, and if he took it apart who knows what he’d either set off or ruin and only have one leg and a janky scrap metal limb. So note to self; do not take apart the alien robot limb. 

In the bathroom, standing there facing a mirror now, Matt saw himself. He looked so frail, so unfamiliar. Alone in the bathroom though, Matt closed his eyes, imagining that the noises were the muffled TV his Dad turned up way too loud on some weird ass show… imagining he was home and all he had to do was open the door and sprint across the hallway to get to his room. 

Instead when he stepped to the door and opened it, all he saw there was grey and purple walls, and a pile of what looked to be softer clothes. He’s sure they were, because realistically anything was softer than the shitty jumpsuit they gave prisoners. Matt tied the knot on the towel around his waist, looking around quickly before grabbing the clothes and stepping back into the bathroom. 

Lance probably knew (from feeling him up) by looking at him Matt was skinny. He was below his once twink status, but being out of the suit put it in a whole different perspective. Seeing himself in the mirror again- how you could see his ribs pretty clearly and he just looked like a deflated doll reasserted that though. He didn’t think he really  _ wanted  _ Lance to see him like that because whatever use Lance might have for him he would’ve been, and likely was, too weak to do… he didn’t want to die. 

He set the clothes on the bathroom counter, sifting through them. There appeared to by two shirt options and two for pants, and Matt was fine with that. The fact it wasn’t the scratchy suit-shirt combo was a miracle in and of itself. Out of the shirts there was a faded orange one- a sweater that felt so soft on calloused and split skin Matt would’ve called it heavenly. It looked about his size at first, and maybe it would’ve been if he weren’t so skinny. 

Pulling the shirt on, Matt found it falling off his shoulders so he tugged it up on one to fall down the other. Oh well- it was soft, and warm, and sure it was big but despite being in an evil alien ship it could be called a fashion choice. He felt the strange need to grovel and bow for Lance, praising him as a god for the simplest of things. This was explaining a lot about humanities history now… 

Pants were simpler, Matt just pulled out a pair of soft grey leggings and what appeared to actually be underwear. Putting them on he felt a whole lot better, then the leggings. And sure he kinda looked like faded halloween but he was comfy and nobody up here would ever know. For that reason Matt couldn’t really care. 

Back to and out the door after refolding everything (including the towel, which he put back) he didn’t know what he was supposed to do even. Lance hadn’t said anything, just that he needed to be washed and reclothed. A savoury smell wafted from somewhere down the hall and he decided to walk towards it until stopping in front of a doorway, peering inside and seeing Lance stood there over a counter with the sizzling of some alien meat or vegetables… whatever it was it certainly wasn’t grey slop at least. “Lance…?” 

Lance about whipped his head around at Matt’s voice, eyes matching until Lance’s drifted down as he walked closer. “You found the clothes I left for you.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Good.” Lance smiled, brushing a strand of Matt’s hair behind his ear. “It looks like it fits alright. I thought you were about my size from a couple years ago when I was still venturing the cosmos… before becoming a druid I collected a few things. I’m glad to see they almost do.” He lifted up the side of the sweater that’d fallen down, watching the other fall. 

Matt nodded, cracking a tiny smile. “Thank you… even if it’s not perfectly fit it’s warm and comfortable and really nice.” 

“It’s yours.” Lance stepped back, giving Matt a once over again before turning. “I have no reason to wear it nowadays, as if it’d fit.” 

“Thank you.” Matt took a step towards Lance. Into the kitchen following him like a lost puppy almost. “Um… what are you- what do you want me to do?” 

The delicious smelling whatever wasn’t for him, Matt thought, it was just Lance’s. “Wait… over by the table- you’re welcome to have a seat. Talk with me, you make good conversation. Then we’ll have dinner.” 

So much for that assumption. Matt walked carefully to the table and pulled the chair from under it to sit, watching Lance move around preparing things. He hadn’t noticed really before but Lance had shed his druid robes, instead keeping on a black turtleneck and leggings. He had a nice body… toned enough for what Matt assumed the druids were. 

But he doubted the others were the same- either buff goons hidden under robes or twigs, deprived of anything, any real food. He knew they fed on quintessence, didn’t need to eat or sleep. Lance appeared different- he ate, he slept if the giant bed he’d spotted in another room with messy covers was any hint. He took care of himself… 

Maybe Matt  _ could  _ have a decent life here. Maybe Lance even knew about where Shiro and his father were and could help get them? He was hopeful at least now. “Tell me about yourself ZA-1476.” 

Had Lance never heard his name? Matt, for a brief second, couldn’t believe that. Almost didn’t respond to the number. Comfort was putting him off guard and who knew what horrors Lance would want him for behind all of this. Though, if he wanted something from him Matt figured Lance could’ve killed him to either not comply or get it or made him a puppet… he didn’t have to be hospitable. 

“My name is Matt… Matthew Holt, but I go by Matt because it’s easier. Uh… I have a sister, went to the Galaxy Garrison and graduated… then I went on the Kerberos mission with Shiro and my Dad and I was a Junior Science Officer then here. I’m really good with computers and electronics and stuff… and I’m alright about engineering.” 

“Matt? I like it much better than ZA-1476.” Lance turned to him with a smile. “It suits you I think. Matt.... Matt-” Lance continued to repeat it in different tones, each with a hum of satisfaction that was concerning, but nice in a weird way. 

\--------------

One week later was the first time Matt had seen Shiro since the arena. Okay- go back- the first week of being Lance’s pet was fine. Matt was fine… he was well fed, well rested, comfy, clean. Even the robot leg was nice because it didn’t hurt anymore. The first night and consecutive 3 days Matt stayed in Lance’s room all day. He was fine with that, and it was nice there. He was almost able to forget about the Galra, if it weren’t for all the shit they’d already put him through and the purple walls and occasional scream of a prisoner being dragged by-

It was impossible to forget about the Galra. But when he went to bed; when he took a bath; when he talked to Lance? He felt alright, and he could forget long enough to relax and smile and even joke a couple times. So it was alright because now he was on the outskirts of danger… 

Lance was even so kind as to see about finding out on Matt’s father, who was moved to a special science/research facility. At first Matt was hesitant on what that meant, assuming it meant that he was being experimented on or something but his fears faded once Lance explained out of any prisoner related facilities, that was the safest so long as he complied. 

As for Shiro, Lance said that he was the new champion, defeating Haggar’s beasts, though he didn’t mention the killing of other prisoners at first Matt knew deep down, but at least he was alive. 

Some part of him felt bad- his father had to be compliant and work for the Galra and Shiro had to kill to live and Matt got soft clothes and a plush bed… but Matt shoved that feeling down because this was to survive too, technically. It was just a much nicer way of doing so. Though he didn’t know if Shiro or his father would see it that way. 

That’s why one week later Lance took him out to watch a match at the arena. Just so Matt could see Shiro, and Lance kept telling him that if they were sneaky Matt might be able to talk to Shiro too. They didn’t stand on Zarkon’s platform like Haggar did, instead opting for a couple of seats nearest to the exit.

For the next two hours after Shiro was brought out, he killed. Other prisoners, guards suspected of treason, a couple of shoddy monsters Haggar must’ve thrown together with scrap metal and a brain just for entertainment purposes. In the end the champion triumphed, as he had been for over a month(s?) 

Just before the crowd cleared during the finale, Lance grabbed Matt’s wrist and pulled him out in a hurry to a quiet corner where he grabbed Matt’s other wrist as well and teleported them down to where Shiro was intended to walk out from. Something like 4 minutes later two guards dragged him out and Lance let go of Matt to stand in front of him.    
  
“Release the champion. I have matters of which to deal with him.” Lance ordered, looking between the two. 

“He’s dangerous. We’re on orders to get him to his cell.” One of the guards responded, almost robotic but Matt could’ve sworn there was fear mixed in. “He just came from a bloodbath, he’s aggressive. It’s not safe.” 

Lance remained on his position, unmoving as they tried to. “So you disgrace me then? I serve under Haggar herself, my power near equal to hers and you don’t think I can handle a human on par or better than the both of you? Release him. If not willingly both of you are disposable.” A tiny crack of purple lightning rang through the hall, both of them nodding and leaving. Matt had stuffed himself under Lance’s cloak to hide as they passed, until the ring of footsteps was gone he waited there. 

When he finally got out, he saw Shiro’s confusion and fear before he was spotted. But when Shiro  _ did  _ see him and gasped, Matt smiled, near tears and ran to hug him. Shiro hugged back, not caring how his body ached from the battle. He was just glad to see Matt- to see him safe and smiling. Shiro hadn’t heard the metal against metal of Matt’s leg, of course. Hell, he didn’t even notice until he glanced down, seeing the metal of his foot. 

“Wh- Matt what happened?” Shiro grabbed him by the arms, pushing him back a bit to look. 

“Oh- I uh… it’s… it’s the leg you stabbed, they replaced it a couple days ago… That’s when Lance took me to his room though and since then I- I’ve been treated really well! I hardly notice it.” Matt didn’t want Shiro to blame himself- or to get upset… or anything. They were seeing each other again, alive, and that should be enough. 

But Shiro still took on an apologetic look, his eyes filled with guilt. “I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t think it’d get replaced but it was the only way.” 

Matt smiled again, weakly this time. “I know, Shiro, I know. I promise it’s okay. It was  _ supposed  _ to be me, and now I’m living… well I’m living as luxury as you can being a prisoner still-“

“You aren’t a prisoner, Matt.” Lance cut in, and Shiro and Matt both glanced at him, with how silent he was forgetting he was even there. 

“R-Right. Look, Shiro, you don’t deserve to fight in the arena… and regarding the leg I mean, it’s kind of cool. You know how I always went on about being a cyborg and it got rid of the limp I was getting, so it’s fine. I promise it’s fine. I just… now I just wish you didn’t have to fight and you could come back with us because it’s not fair that I’m okay.” 

Shiro looked up, matching his eyes with a now stern gaze. “Matt, I’m glad you got what you have. We do what we can to survive and some of us are luckier than others, you knew about my condition, so at least I got to save you and… Sam?” 

Matt nodded. “My dad’s okay, he’s working with other alien scientists instead of the work camps so he’s doing alright too…” 

“Good. It’s a relief to know you’re doing okay.” He leaned in close, whispering the next part so only Matt could here. “I’m working on a way out… and I’ll find a way to get you both out and home.” 

Lance saw the newfound hope in Matt’s eyes at whatever Shiro said to him, and he guessed all too easily it must’ve been about an escape. What was the point of owning a pet if all they wanted was out? No, Matt was going to stay put, comfortably as Lance’s and Lance’s only. “We don’t have much time before they get suspicious, Matt, wrap it up.”

“Right… I’m glad you’re okay Shiro, again. Just, promise me you’ll stay alive. Earth can’t lose you- and I don’t want to lose my best friend.” Matt pulled him into another hug that Shiro once again happily reciprocated with a word of promise. 

“Come here, Matt, get back under my cloak.” Lance ordered as they parted, and Matt moved back, shifting until he was hidden again with a final wave to Shiro and a smile. “Alright, Champion, I’m sorry about this.” With a crackle, lightning was shot at Shiro, knocking him out and watching him collapse to the floor. “GUARDS!” 

Two sentries ran into the hall, seeing the collapsed champion. “Take him to his cell. He’s knocked out, shouldn’t fuss for a while.” The sentries walked to his arms, grabbing them and beginning to drag him along. Lance waited until they were long gone before signaling for Matt to step out again. 

It was evident from Matt’s expression the way he was concerned before Matt even opened his mouth. “Why’d you shock him?” 

Before anyone else could catch them there, Lance began to walk forward and out towards his room, Matt following quickly. “It was only a light shock… just enough to knock him out. I’m hoping they’ll think he began to attack and leave it at that.” 

“Oh.” Matt silenced for a moment as he caught up to walk just behind Lance. “Well… thank you. For letting me see him. I- I was worried he’d died in that arena… and I think it’s good he heard from me. Saw I was okay and my dad- Thank you.” 

That’s the smile Lance wanted- the gratefulness and willing to follow him and smile at him. “I think it was a good thing. You’re welcome.” 

—————

Turns out, Haggar was not as on board for the idea of Matt and Shiro meeting as Lance had been. “Linek.” Her voice it’s usual hoarse called as Lance stepped into the room she was currently occupying. “What were your matters with my champion after the match earlier?”

The fact she was even asking questions and not killing him truly was a miracle, but Lance guessed she was just in a good mood. “Allowing him to discuss with one of the other humans he was caught with.” 

“For what purpose?” Anger already grew tenfold in Haggar’s voice, but Lance figured it would’ve started there when she figured out, so he kept his composure. 

“I figure, the Emperor wouldn’t mind the fights growing more entertaining in the arena. I sparked a new fire in your champion knowing his little friend is alive and kicking, doing much better than he is. Consider it selfish all you’d like, but breaking in a pet is a difficult matter as well, so getting him to behave more properly by showing him how bad he could have it was an underlying motive. I simply let them compare and cut off the conversation once it derailed from that subject.” Lance smiled under the mask, because it was a clever lie. Or, no, there was a bit of truth to it, but he only really cared about Matt’s well being. He couldn’t be bothered if the champion lived or died. 

A moment passed. Deafening silence stealing the room’s atmosphere. “We’ll see if your theory with the champion poses true. As for project Kuron, you obtained the DNA of your pet, have you began the process?” 

“Of course, as soon as the procedure was done. It’s out of my hands now.” 

“Good. Monitor the project, don’t trust who they assign there. They aren’t scientists or doctors.” With that, Haggar turned, disappearing. Lance thought more realistically about the project though… he’d had Matt for what, a little over a week? He made it easy to love him, love each of Matt’s little quirks. 

And Matt had been proving easy to break- weak willed and all Lance had to do was give him a little leeway. Fear of the Galra slipped in and just like that Matt was whatever Lance asked of him. He’d ask Matt in a soft tone of voice to do a list of things and without hesitation or resistance Matt did them. That wasn’t all he wanted of course, Matt wasn’t that easy to mold, but his will seemed rather fragile. 

One last step- one last requirement… Only one more want Lance had of him.

—————

“Lance!” Matt was almost like a puppy as he heard the door open and close to Lance’s room. He walked out, smiling at him. “I finished the list you gave me earlier… and I didn’t know what to do without you around like usual so I um, tried making cookies with what I could figure out from the ingredients you’ve taught me… It’s not much really, but I hope it tastes okay. I tried them, and I think they taste fine but I know they’re safe to eat so-“ and suddenly Matt reached an abrupt stop, smile faltering. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” 

His rambling would’ve been cut off two words in anywhere else in this ship. He really was lucky. “No, I enjoy it… I’d love to taste these ‘cookies.’ I trust in you as a cook.” 

Matt smiled once again, and Lance walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and searching his eyes. Galaxies stared at him, but so content… soft galaxies that were settled and happy. Happy to see Lance- happy to have someone to talk to, to appease. Or so Lance presumed. 

Truthfully Matt was happy to have someone to work for who wouldn’t kill him. Someone who’d talk to him and feed him actual food. Someone who gave him actual clothes an a bed… Happy to know his best friend and father were alive, and to have been allowed to talk to Shiro earlier. 

He felt like Belle, and Lance was his beast. Except without the whole curse thing… Lance was beautiful, his eyes were so kind when they looked his way, and Matt adored it almost. Knowing he was safe at least under Lance’s protection.The warmth of his hand on Matt’s cheek and Matt loved that sort of comfort here. “They’re in the kitchen…” 

Lance removed his hand, walking past Matt in that direction and Matt missed being close, but he followed him, excited to see the reaction. He was thankful at least for the times Lance called him over to hold him against his chest as he told him the names of things, how different the Galra cooking utensils were and listening as Matt explained Earth’s. 

In a perfect world, Lance imagined Matt in a softer, safer universe. Being able to live the life where Matt’s only desire was ever to be his. Nothing else- nothing foreign. Not going home. Only he could have Matt, because Matt was a once in a lifetime encounter. His mind drifted to project Kuron. The Galra could use him as they pleased, they’d have copies and Lance’s would no longer be just his unique pet… 

There were only two words Lance could use to describe the situation: a nightmare. He grabbed one of the cookies from the tray they were on, seeing from the corner of his eyes Matt, looking at him curiously about the taste with an adorable expression. That wasn’t just something he could let anyone see, not that they’d use the clones for the purpose of baking cookies, but… it’s the principle of the thing. Lance’s fantasy of loving Matt and having Matt love him without other purpose in this universe, how close really was that to being shattered?

In a week they must’ve had one, maybe a few clones. The facility they were using was small. By the end of the month the entire place would be full, and they’d start setting up the first, implanting artificial memories based on Matt’s experiences so that they could make the perfect weapon that obeyed all orders. Lance glanced again, seeing Matt watching with a tiny smile and excitement and anticipation in his eyes. 

That couldn’t be shared. That couldn’t be replicated. 

Lance couldn’t allow it to be.

“They’re delicious Matt! I can’t believe you managed to make these!” Lance turned to him, watching the dust of pink making its way across Matt’s cheeks. 

“T-Thanks. I’m glad you like them! I wasn’t sure if they’d be too different- maybe you can try actual Earth cookies one day… I don’t know. My mom makes really good ones. She taught me the recipes she knows.” Matt rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. 

Lance stepped closer, reaching a hand out and lifting Matt’s chin up. “Don’t hide. I’d like to try these other recipes if you can figure out the ingredient counterparts. Now… what do you want for dinner?” 

“That’s up to you.” Matt smiled, walking up to him. “Lance, you’ve given me so much, I can’t keep letting you let me pick everything. Come on… you’re so sweet, pick what you want.” He spoke Lance’s name so affectionately, tilting his head a bit as he spoke it, and god it made Lance’s heart flutter. A cold dead heart, fluttering because of this human boy. 

But since Matt was offering, Lance would ask him… “You’ve tried most of the alien ingredients I have availability to get, is there any chance you could try and recreate something Earth has?” 

Matt blinked, pursing his lips in a way Lance adored as he thought over each of the individual tastes, comparing them to ingredients on Earth and thinking over everything his mother had worked into his head. The recipes that he was so familiar with. Possibly… possibly he could recreate something. “Do you mind me trying a few things again?”

”Go ahead.” Lance stepped away from the cupboards, letting Matt see into them, dipping his finger in a few things and tasting them. “I think I could make something similar, but it won’t be exact. If you ever… go to Earth, and let me come with, and promise not to hurt anyone, I’d make you anything you wanted there.” 

He truly was the sweetest prisoner… “That sounds wonderful, Mattie.” Matt stopped, mid turn, looking back at him. Then he started laughing, pulling down ingredients and laughing. “What- what’s so funny?” 

“I- I never expected I’d feel…” His heart was truly warmed, as he grabbed everything out. “I’d feel welcome somewhere… you know? I don’t feel lonely, Lance. The first few days I was in here I kept on thinking I felt even lonelier than I did when I was sitting in a cell alone. But… I don’t know you kept trying to talk to me and get me to open up and in my fear I did, until I got it through my thick skull that you weren’t going to hurt me.” 

Matt smiled, wider, having everything laid out on the counter for what he was planning to make. “And… I guess I never expected I’d actually… feel some form of love. Welcome somewhere in this ship in a place that isn’t mine… but it feels like a home. On Earth there’s two words,... house and home.” 

“I’ve heard of them. They’re the same word.” 

“Right, but they have implications. Something may be a house, but it isn’t necessarily a home… and a home isn’t necessarily a house, however, the phrase to make a house a home means to make your shelter somewhere you love… homey. Comfy, somewhere you’d want to be. By whatever god the Galra have, Lance, Linek, you’ve made your room, this ship, the house, into a home and I think you’re the reason why.” He bounced, turning back to the ingredients and turning the heat on to let the pan warm, putting the closest thing to butter in and waiting for it to sizzle. 

Lance thought, trying to understand Matt’s process and not understanding. He understood Matt felt at home… “All of this from me calling you Mattie?” 

He nodded. “Yes… because you of all people said it. Not mocking, not because we’re friends, because we aren’t. I’m still… your property, your pet, but you’re sitting at the table while I’m cooking, and you’re creating pleasant conversation with me, and you called me Mattie, like how I call you Lance. Nobody else can call you Lance, in this space, only me… and in this space, nobody has, will, or can call me Mattie… but you did. I don’t know if you intended it that way… but… it feels like love.” 

Matt looked almost expectantly at him, a dusting of red on his cheeks. Lance got up from his chair, walking over to the Matt. He grabbed his cheeks, tilting his head up. “It’s love… you’re the most important thing to me.” Lance pressed their lips together, humming with satisfaction. He pulled back slowly, hovering over him. “What you said earlier… you’re right. Only you can call me Lance… you’re mine, and dare I say I’m yours, if you’ll allow it.”

“I’d love nothing- no one more.” Matt smiled. Only his, Lance thought.  _ Only he could have him. No one else could he allow Matt to love; no one else could be allowed to have an ounce of what he is.  _

—————

Step after step, Lance walked in the facility, listening to the echo of the metal. Each of the pods on this base housed a Matt, which Haggar intended for evil purposes. The plan was simple and easy and Lance was on board immediately, until he met Prisoner ZA-1476: Matt Holt. Then it was suddenly a whole different story. “Identify yourself.” A sentry commanded. 

Lance was smart, he knew that sentry would send a report back to Haggar immediately. Who’s visiting her cloning facility, who’s working and what are they up to. He was powerful, though. Lance walked up, pressing a finger to the sentry's chest, taking control of it, seeing through its eyes. “Now turn around… keep walking, self destruct this facility.” 

There should be 3 actual Galra in here right now. When Haggar asked, he’d simply say there must’ve been a traitor amongst them. By all accounts Lance would be sleeping at the time, right next to his, the actual Matt. The only one he’d allow. Lance watched the sentry leave, but decided to wait until the count was near complete. He walked along the rows of pods, glancing in one to see the carbon copy of his love; his pet. 

It made him sick to his stomach, thinking there could be any other.  _ “Self destruct. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1-“  _ Lance teleported away, appearing in his own room. Haggar would ‘inform’ him of what happened tomorrow, surely. Slipping off his druid cloak, he rejoined Matt in bed with a kiss on his forehead. It was the first night he’d allowed Matt there, and he wasn’t planning to let him leave again.

—————

“Linek. I’ve been informed the clones of your pet were self destructed last night.” 

“Yes, I found out this morning as well.” 

“Would you have had anything to do with that?”

Haggar was staring him down, quite brutally, actually. Lance shrugged. He didn’t feel an ounce of worry at that glare. What he’d done was for the better, and it should’ve been done sooner in his opinion. “I have no clue. I was in my room… but I suspect there must’ve been a traitor on the bridge. We were planning to test the first of them shortly, of course they’d want to destroy them now. Make us start from square one.” 

She considered it briefly. That was far more likely. Lance had always been loyal, obeyed her every command, even proved competent and suggested decent ideas from time to time. He was more than a simple druid under her control. ”I’ll make sure it’s investigated. However, we are going to need to take another piece of him.” 

That was a terrible suggestion. “Or we switch targets. As much as he was easy to grab a limb from, he’s not strong. He’s obedient, but with a blank processor any of them would be. We should use someone more resilient. Perhaps the champion? Imagine a army of him as a soldier. After all, he defeated your Myzax. He’s a full proof killing machine.” 

“I suppose so.” Haggar considered it. Lance’s pet was a weak little thing, and that’s what he desired, but for an army the champion would be far superior. “I’ll get someone in charge of him. We’ll wait until the next arena, then take what we need. An arm, perhaps. You’re dismissed.”

Lance turned and left without hesitation. He won. It was that easy to manipulate her and everyone else. Matt was only his. Already dependant, and obedient, and blindly trusting. A perfect servant, and a perfect mate. 

—————

When you say you love someone, there are always two forms. One: to love someone. Two: to love the  _ idea  _ of someone. Too often is it the second- too often do fools fall in love with someone who seems like gold in the coil of shit, when they are the shit presenting itself well. “Matt, I’ve been meaning to bring something up with you.” 

“Hm?” As of current Matt was finishing drying the dishes they’d produced, one of his few chores Lance asked of, so he didn’t mind doing so. Especially when Lance sat there and talked with him. 

“Normally I wouldn’t do anything to restrict you,”  _ that was a lie, really,  _ “but I’m worried. Voltron is becoming a more prevalent issue. I’ll be more on call… so I ask of you, stay in this room. If for any emergency reason you leave, you take orders from no one, only myself. I’m sure they’d ask… you say you’re prisoner za-1476, Linek’s pet.” 

Matt didn’t know how exactly to respond to that. He had basically free roam at the moment so long as he was within reason, not simply exploring. Voltron had been an issue for a while now and Lance never brought it up before. “O-Okay. I’ll be more careful then.” 

“Good.” Lance sipped at the cup of coffee-imitation until it was gone. He sat the mug on the table. “ I’m glad it’s a mutual understanding. Now… would you be so kind as to get me more?” 

Then, there is a variant of loving the idea of someone. Multiple variants actually. You can ‘like’ the idea of someone, you can ‘love’ the idea of someone, and you can become obsessed with the idea of someone. Most often this would result in a stalker. 

In this case the results were far more harrowing. At this very point, Lance had become obsessed with the idea of Matt. But he didn’t have to stalk him, because Matt was unquestionably owned and his. To be satisfied, Lance had decided that now Matt believed every word he spoke, he believed each lie followed by a sweet kiss, he wanted Matt to be only his. 

Lance hardly minded if he had to be the one to grab something in another room on the ship if it meant only he would witness him. Besides, the hard work was done. Each nice gesture, each conversation, each moment Matt slipped more and more into trusting him, especially in the empire; all of it a ploy for one purpose. 

Breaking him gently, until all he knew he needed was Lance. All he’d ever have to want for was tied with or was Lance. He  _ wanted  _ Matt to live in fear of the Galra so his every waking moment was spent wondering when he’d be back, and when Lance had to leave, begging him to stay because he’d rather Lance protect only him than any other thing. No business, no empire, no duties, just them. He now only had to test the waters- to see if Matt was truly obedient. 

—————

In days following, Matt was just as obedient as Lance wanted. Since he’d placed the restrictions Matt followed them. The first day, Matt was… going stir crazy, but as each day passed he calmed, he grew accustomed to the feeling of lonliness that followed. In Matt’s mind, he was often used to going out during the day and seeing where he could help around the ship. Commanders didn’t treat him all that equally, but they liked having him around. 

After all Matt was incredibly smart, and Galra tech fascinated him. Besides, the commanders knew better than to hurt him. Having the second most powerful druid on this ship publicly claiming Matt, hurting him was out of the question. 

“What did you do today, Matt?” Lance questioned over dinner, watching the content smile on his face shift a bit. 

“I- it was strange. I mean, I worked on a few things around here… but a few of the people I used to fix things for during the day came knocking on the door asking if I could help…” Matt paused, searching for Lance’s expression. He wasn’t pleased, that was safe to say. 

Lance only hummed with an expectance in his eyes. “And what did you tell them?” 

“I… said that you had asked I stay here, concerned for my safety and went back to what I was doing.” 

That brought a smile to Lance’s face. Matt was all he could’ve hoped for. Not to mention that when he walked in the door now the very first thing that happened was Matt sprung on him, kissing him and declaring he missed him. Beginning dinner with a ‘this is so nice. It’s lonely here without you.’ “Good. You  _ are  _ safer here, Matt. I promise… as soon as Voltron is elimated I won’t have to leave each day, I can be here with you.” 

Matt smiled. “That sounds nice. I can’t wait for that day.” Humans were easy to manipulate. Lance almost wished he could do it for sport. At that moment the ship shuddered, alarms beginning to blare. Matt moved from the table towards Lance, and Lance wrapped his arms around him. Every ounce of Matt was shaking, and he dodged for Lance. 

This had happened once before in the previous days except Matt was alone then, and Lance came back to hold him, assuring him it was okay. This wasn’t Voltron though- their attacks were usually more spaced. Probably another internal attack. “Stay here Matt, hide, I’ll be back soon.” 

_ “No. _ ” Matt whimpered, holding onto Lance tighter. “Stay, please- I- I hate it here without you… not knowing if you’ll be coming back.” 

_ Was it wrong for this to feel so good?  _ Lance placed a kiss on Matt’s forehead. “Of course I’ll come back for you. I’d never leave you. But I need to go help… it’s my job to protect you.” 

With hesitation Matt pulled away, still shuddering. “O-Okay…”

Lance’s fault. It was all Lance’s fault. His plan backfired, as plans often do. His was designed to be full proof- to- to have someone want him so much he’d have something to protect. Someone so desperately broken and wanting for him. There were no adverse effects because Matt listened. He stayed in the room, he waited for Lance, he hid if necessary so Lance could hold onto him- so nobody else could reach him. 

But then Voltron attacked and hit hard when they did. Of course Matt was scared, Lance’s room was closer to the center of the ship, so Matt wasn’t in any real danger, but the ship was shaking horribly and no place was safe. He was too dependant- Lance had stripped away almost every ounce of self preservation and bravery Matt might’ve felt in favor of Lance will protect him, Lance will be there for him, Lance wouldn’t let him get hurt. 

Crunches of metal were close enough to Lance's room that Matt couldn’t bare the idea of staying there, so he instead left the room in a panic to find Lance. During attacks sentries were designed to shoot and kill any non Galra, not caring about identification number, because Galra prisoner uniforms were distinguishable. Lance had druid robes, he was fine, but Matt? He was human as could be, and so sentries shot him until he was dead. All of this protocol… the protocol killed Matt because he was afraid of dying by Voltron- he just wanted Lance… 

He swiped projects of Matt’s onto the floor, letting them shatter. His anger still taking over him he just needed things to fall into pieces. Every. Single. Project. Everything Matt touched that wasn’t explicitly Lance’s was shattered into bits. 

With one exception. Only one… a hologram projection. Lance almost smashed it, but then he saw what it was. A picture Matt had coerced him into taking of the both of them. Lance kept the note Matt wrote to him when giving it as a gift under it. Picking up the sliver of paper, eyes darting across the words.

_ ‘Where would we be in any other universe? Love you Lancey- <3’ _

Any… other universe. Lance paused, deep breath, wise mind. He never wanted a clone of Matt in the event of his end… no, clones were fake and programmed. What he wanted was another Matt- another genuine Matt. Sure, maybe he’d have to break him all over again, but Lance didn’t care. Breaking Matt… it felt good. It made his Matt genuine. 

All he’d have to do is take an identical one from another universe- maybe not exact, he’d make criteria… but once broken, this Matt would be the same. Only one difference… this time, he’d make sure he chained the new Matt up every time he left. This mistake couldn’t be allowed to happen again. No- it wouldn’t. But Lance  _ would  _ have another Matt… because there wasn’t a single damn thing stopping him. 

In this reality or any.


	2. Two Variants to Loving the Idea of Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Matt dead... Lance grows desperate to find another like him, and to do that, he’ll have to take to the other realities. 
> 
> Even if it harms some other version of himself in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CHAPTER ALL OF THE ABUSE TAGS ARE FOR! THE NAME OF THIS FIC IS NOT JOKING! Please be cautious when proceeding here, I promise there’s a somewhat good ending too. 
> 
> Also, Lance from the previous chapter will now be referred to with ‘Linek’ instead, to help avoid some of the confusion as I bring both Universe ‘A’ and Universe ‘B’ into this. I understand it does get a bit confusing still, so I hope it’s not too bad... 
> 
> Finally I get to introduce my favorite scary sons into a fic though!! I’ve been waiting to do this forever!

“Lance!” Matt practically leapt from the ship, not caring he might fall (and he has many times before doing the exact same thing.) 

Lance laughed, running forward with his arms out, catching him in a bridal carry and greeting him with a kiss. “Hey babe. I feel like it’s been forever.”

Matt smiled, grabbing Lance’s cheeks. “Yeah, because a week is forever even though I call you every night.”

“Mhm, the rebels are taking up too much of your time, and I can’t even steal you back!” He set Matt down, allowing him to get thrown a duffle bag of his things from one of his buddies, sending them off with a wave as the ship ascended and flew out. Lance took Matt’s hand, walking with him out of the docking bay. 

“Oh, you heard about the mission then?” Lance nodded. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s only a 3 day solo to some run down Galra facility. There might be like… a sentry there I have to deal with. Then Olia has decided to relieve me for a bit.” 

“How’d you manage that one mister rebel officer?” 

“Remember that weird alien dog that bit me last week? Well, it’s healing fine, but as normal human healing process goes it looks nasty still and she thinks I need time off to prevent it from getting worse. I didn’t correct her because I wanted to spend time with you.” 

They stepped into their room, Matt throwing the bag on the bed and wrapping his arms around Lance. “I can’t believe I’m dating a time thief. I only tease about us needing a castle maid, you’re free to do whatever you like. We’ll eventually get back to Earth and then I can have you all to myself.” 

With a shrug and another kiss that notion was put to rest. “Yeah, but have you considered I want to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend instead of spending my time fighting a war I didn’t sign up for in the first place?” Matt laughed, kissing him again.

Lance was shocked almost. Not shocked exactly but taken back (falsely.) “Well now that’s just devious, time thief.” Matt rolled his eyes, turning away from Lance and throwing his armor to the floor, abandoning all but his sweatpants and undershirt. He grabbed two controllers, tossing one to Lance. “What’s this about?” Lance raised an eye holding it up.”

“Two nights ago on our call you said you bet you could beat me at Killbot. We’ve got 4 days for you to try.” 

—————

Linek was driving himself insane. He locked himself away for days and nights on end not caring about the punishment he might receive. He had a mission and he refused to get distracted from it. It took time to run through criteria, to analyse the man he loved, but eventually he did manage to find the few similar things. 

Prisoner ZA-1476 was Matthew Holt, captured on the Kerberos mission from Earth and thrust into the war via the Galra, but he loved Linek, and he had a scar running on his left cheek- his look was distinct. That’s what Linek decided on- having someone similar enough. Of course that was a year or maybe more at least he had to watch through, not to mention the time it would take to smuggle parts away to build such a machine that would allow him to see into other realities. 

He knew Haggar was getting suspicious of what he was doing and what he might be building, but Linek didn’t much care. If all failed, he could jump into another universe, rather than bringing a Matt to him. That didn’t give him as much free reign but it was better than being killed. 

Months passed, ticking on by until Linek perfected the design of it. He began with the closest reality, starting back in it’s universe timeline and watching through. It was sped up… Linek knew actions spoke louder than words, so no matter what this Matt said he was looking for the same temperment, not a Matt that began with the Galra. As much as the prospect of a half or full Galra Matt was promising, he knew what he wanted. 

Some took hours to watch through, some took minutes if they were too different from the get go, some took days. Time sped by, ticking on and on. He only left in the case of another attack so he wasn’t suspicious enough to justify his room being searched, he couldn’t let them find this device. Not because he cared about the other realities or what happened in them, but he wouldn’t want to put any other Matt in danger… or even let them use the technology. It had a purpose and it would be destroyed once its purpose was served. 

How many realities passed by before his eyes, seeing each Matt. Some brought a smile to his face, he’d never seen Matt before Kerberos and thanks to time differences in realities, a few he saw the sweet baby faced version of his love again… and a few he saw with longer hair and more years on him, Linek thought he was beautiful, and adored the thought he’d get a Matt that’d grow to that if the cards played themselves like they were meant to. 

But none of them had the perfect Matt, at least none yet. His criteria weren’t all that strict, so how hard was it really to find a Matt that followed them. The percentages of finding a reality with a Matt he could take were relatively high, at least he calculated. 

Maybe… a hundred realities passed- Linek was watching his last for the night, deciding the next day he’d have to make a scanner of some sort. As much as he enjoyed watching these Matts lives play out he’d have to prepare for one, and it could run through them quicker. 

Inputting the realities coordinates he let the portal open and close again, scrolling back a year in the life of this Matt. And the first thing it opened with was him getting kidnapped on Kerberos, knocked out, dragged into a Galra facility. Only one word could describe this reality: promising. 

—————

“Thanks Olia, I’m clear. I took down the last sentry, so we’re good. I’ll report back as soon as I get the information.” Matt pushed the sentry aside, walking past it and down the hall. She was concerned for him, and he was thankful, but an Altean leg didn’t make exploring places like these… so bad. 

He walked along the hallways, mentally checking which he’d been down because sure he had a map he could look at but it helped him distract himself from shutting down to remember it himself. There was only one other hallway, and it should’ve been empty, so he walked down it, glancing at the scorch marks on the walls and wondering what genetically engineered beast had been created that was freed on the universe. 

It was small things like that, that got him through these missions. Matt felt a surge of energy around him though, and he glanced back, side to side, and forward, wondering what it was as he kept walking forward until a crack echoed in the halls, purple lightning shooting all too fast for him. A purple wormhole opened up like a rift, and just before he lost consciousness and fell, he swore he saw a druid walking out of it.  _ Please be a delusion.  _

—————

“-ah… you’re the perfect specimen.” Matt blinked at those words. A hand was held on his jaw, tilting his head up, down, side to side. Like whoever this was, was inspecting him for whatever godforsaken reason. His wrists were sore- scratch that his whole body was sore and he didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

His eyesight fuzzy at best and everything else was functioning but it felt like he was shot. As the room came into focus around him he knew he wasn’t in the same hallway or even facility as before. This wasn’t what behind that door would’ve looked like. “Good, you’re awake.” 

Matt groaned. It was too much strain on his eyes to look that far to the side with a hand still holding him to he faced left, like it was looking at his scar. Another hand pushed back a sweat soaked bunch of hair. “Where the hell am I?” It was more mumbled than threatening- speaking through squished cheeks. 

“You, my love, are safe now. Don’t worry, I’ve found you.” Hold on- that was  _ Lance’s voice.  _ Wasn’t it? Finally Lance(?) released him, letting Matt fix his neck back to a straight position and stare at this kidnapper. Who… looked exactly like Lance, with glowing electric blue eyes, of course, but undoubtably had stolen Lance’s face. 

“Lance- ha ha I get it I’m gone a lot, but this is a pretty shit prank. I was on a mission. Olia is gonna be pissed.” Matt frowned. He tried moving his wrists but he only head chains rattle above him, and their range of movement was very limited. Focusing more and more he realised he was slouched on a wall like some prisoner. “What the fuck, babe.” 

Lance(?) smiled, reaching up and holding Matt’s hand. “Call me Linek, for the time being, love. Lance is a name that, although only you may call me, you aren’t Matt yet.” 

_ This was a fever dream. Olia was right- that bite was infected and this was totally a fever dream.  _ “Do me a favor and pinch me please.” 

“I would never do such thing.” 

“Then where do you get off saying Im ‘not Matt.’ My name is Matthew Holt, you’ve met my sister- you’re paladins together. What’s up with you?” 

Linek sighed, pulling his hand back to rest on his knee. “I am not what you would say is ‘your Lance.’ But don’t worry, I’ll treat you well. You’ll be Matt eventually, I just have to be patient like I was with the last one. For now I will call you Matt, but you are still only ZA-1476.” 

Last one-? “Okay, well,  _ ‘Linek’,  _ I don’t give a single fuck who you are. But I know damn well you aren’t my Lance or any Lance, because the Lance I love isn’t psycho locking me in dimly lit prison rooms with my wrists chained above me head.” 

“Maybe that’s his problem.” Linek laughed, standing from his crouched position. “He didn’t keep a good enough hold on you, and now you’re mine.” He turned on his heel, walking for the door. “I’ll return with dinner now I know you’re awake. We can eat together for the first time, and I’ll give you all your answers. You’ll forget them soon enough, don’t worry.” 

With furrowed brows Matt watched Linek leave the room. Where the fuck was he… who was this Linek-  _ god where was Lance or Olia? _

—————

When Linek finally returned for dinner, he brought something that smelled sort of good with him. Matt was starving by that point, unsure of how long it’d been but he’d been hit by druid lightening before and that shit knocked him out for minimum a day, so of course he was. 

But as long as Matt was sitting, chained to the damn wall no matter how hungry he wasn’t going to give in. Linek sat down, two plates of something vaguely resembling Earth food. “Dinner is served.” Linek smiled, reaching up to free Matt’s wrists. He felt some magic immediately over him, like he still couldn’t more that far. 

“I’m not hungry, but I’ve got questions.” 

“Eat, then I’ll answer. I don’t want you to starve.” Linek inched the plate closer to him, grabbing his own. 

Matt shook his head. “I don’t have to eat, I’m not hungry. It’s worse to stuff yourself than run on an empty stomach in the morning, especially if I’m going to be sitting around in room like this unable to move. I won’t be burning many calories.” 

Linek sighed, gritting his teeth. This Matt was going to be harder to cooerce than with food. “I suppose I’ll answer then. Curiosity will drive you crazy.” He sat down the plate a bit too hard, the metal on metal too loud and echoing in the room. Already this process was frustrating. 

Against one of the first rules he was taught with the rebels (number one, if you’re captured do not do or give the captor any power over you via favors) he crossed his arms, knowing all too well it wouldn’t work to attempt to attack him. “First, where did you take me. Second, why do you look like my boyfriend- Paladin of Voltron Lance, and finally what is it you want?”

“I brought you to safety. In your reality you were a rebel fighter in the war, here that’s something you’ll never have to worry about. No harm will come to you- I know how to protect you properly this time.” Linek tapped his chin, thinking of the second answer. “I suppose I am ‘Lance’s counterpart for this reality, there is no Paladin Lance in this verse… but as for what I want, it’s you, and only you.” 

Easy questions easy answers- that didn’t mean Matt liked the answers any better. “What do you want  _ of  _ me?” 

“Nothing. I want nothing  _ of  _ you. Devotion, I suppose. But don’t worry, that’s a process I’ll assist you along. It doesn’t matter what you think on the matter of what you can do.” Linek reached for Matt, wanting to hold his chin and stare into honey eyes again- remembering as he did often with his previous model. Matt recoiled at the touch, biting at him in another mistake move. 

He was whacked on his jaw, teeth hitting together in a not so good sounding clack. “ _ Know your place.”  _ Linek ordered, reaching for Matt’s jaw again. “All I want is to see your eyes, no need to bite me if I don’t intend to hurt you.” 

Briefly Matt silenced himself, waiting for Linek to release his jaw, and once he did he rubbed it, phantom pain left after what felt like minutes passed. “You could’ve looked without holding my jaw like a creep, or hitting me since ‘ _ you don’t intend to hurt me.’ _ ” 

Linek came up with a twisted yet somehow thoughtful expression. The glow in his eyes almost sparked like an ember was sent through the air. “I own you here. Pets must be trained. We hit them if they misbehave.” 

How in the hell was another version of him happy being a  _ pet?  _ “Pets don’t speak out of turn, do you intend to abuse me for that too?” 

“It’s not abuse.” Linek suddenly cooed, any dark undertones having long since fled. “And here in this space you are free to speak as much as you like. You aren’t leaving, the rules won’t apply for if you were out there.” 

“So your plan is to keep me in this room to ‘protect’ me in whatever sick mindset you have.” Matt affirmed. 

Half truth, Linek supposed. “Not forever, my dear Matt. You’ll see soon enough. You truly don’t intend to eat tonight?” He glanced at the plate, disappointed.

Matt shook his head. He’d been hit in the jaw and his teeth still hurt, so no, he wasn’t going to trust any food that came from that man. Lance  _ would  _ find him, eventually… he hoped sooner rather than later. “I don’t. I’m not hungry.” 

Although he heavily disapproved, Linek waved his hand up, puppeteering Matt’s wrists back into the chains as he picked up both plates, standing and leaving the room. He’d try again in the morning. 

And try he did, again and again and again-

Each time, Matt met him for 3 meals a day with “No.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“I’m allergic to that.” 

Excuse upon excuse, and Matt hardly cared if he repeated them because he was staying strong on his promise to himself to not eat anything this man gave him. A week of this, 21 different times Linek had offered him food and been rejected, half the time not even getting to talk he decided he’d had enough. He’d suffered enough- and so had Matt. 

Matt who pretended like his stomach didn’t scream each time he smelled food walk through the door; Matt who pretended like he wasn’t dissociating more and more from not eating properly. He’d obviously lost some weight, beginning on being malnourished as if his past eating minimal being with the rebels wasn’t enough. They only had enough supplies as the forces grew to pig out during alien thrown celebrations. Or when Hunk cooked. 

Again the process repeated, Linek walked in with perfectly good food- a recipe he’d pulled off of the previous Matt and mastered with alien ingrediants. Something that resembled an Earth food, and Matt briefly leaned forward, anticipating but then he pulled back. “I’m going to have to refrain.” 

Linek frowned as he sat. “You’re going to die if you keep telling me that.” 

“I think death is a better fate than this. I learned not to trust food from strangers.” Matt leaned back, closing his eyes and imagining his mother serving up food. Remembering the taste and acting like sour saliva was enough to tide him over.

“I am not a stranger.” Linek stared at him. All of the things he’d shared- the stories he’d shared with a previous version of him, the love he had to offer. He divulged information to Matt, because he wanted to form a trusting bond. “I kindly ask you eat. I won’t poison you. As I’ve said it was a sentry that shot you.” His voice was growing more and more tense and strained. “Not food poisoning. I have only your best interests in mind.” 

Pushing the plate forward, Matt’s stomach growled again- louder. “You’re still a stranger, and I’m not hungry either.” 

That was it. There is only so much rejection a man can take. Linek snapped, lunging forward and harshly grabbing Matt’s neck, thumb and forefinger on the hinges of his jaw and digging into his skin. He stood above him suddenly, eyes boring holes at Matt, and then metting his eyes directly. “You  _ will  _ eat. Your opinions on this matter are further invalid.” Linek pressed his palm further in, not bothering at the strangled noises as Matt was inable to breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing, not on him. 

Linek’s other hand collided with the side of Matt’s head, drawing a wince from him. “Open your eyes, look at me.” Matt followed the order, but he hated the sight. “You’ll eat, we’ll talk. Call it a first date if that soothes your fears of being with a so called stranger.”

“...  _ please-“  _ Matt wheezed out, tears coming to his eyes. 

“ _ Do we have an understanding? _ ” Linek’s words felt numb, void of emotion. 

Matt nodded, only as much as he could without hurting more. “ _ Y-Yes-“  _ it took him moments to say and by the time Linek finally released him, he was choking. Coughing and lurching froward as much as the chains allowed as air reentered his lungs. Linek freed his wrists, and immediately Matt pulled his hands up to make sure he was in tact and there wasn’t some magic that’d affected him. A hand hovering over his throat. If he had anything to, he felt like he’s throw up. 

Calmly- unaffected- like he’d done nothing Linek assumed his place next to Matt, bringing up both plates and waiting for Matt. After a moment- after  _ breathing  _ again he reached weakly for the plate. Was he really trusting this- or, well maybe he was. It didn’t seem like Linek would’ve stopped until he collapsed unless he agreed. 

Picking up the plate, glancing at Linek, afraid, almost like if he didn’t eat fast enough he’d be punished. He didn’t think of course that Linek only seemed to care about his intentions, his mind running a million different miles an hour. Matt felt some form of guilt though- that he hadn’t ate food before, because his mother always told him never to leave food to waste. 

First bite in his mouth and  _ fuck it was delivious.  _ Matt wasn’t just thinking that because he was hungry either- it tasted like the lasagna his mother used to make, and a small moan might’ve slipped through bringing a smile back to Lineks’ face as he began to eat as well. Finally… 

Finally. 

—————

Matt was proving a hard nut to crack. One that didn’t want to. He ate, of fear that Linek would choke him again. It was taking too long though, and Linek was growing impatient as weeks had already grown into a month of Matt being held captive in the room.

What other choice did he have now… “Breakfast is served, Matt. How are you feeling?” Linek sat down next to him, setting the plate in his lap once his hands were free. Matt was silent, unmoving for a minute, almost as if choosing his words carefully. As Linek waited for an answer he noticed Matt’s hair had grown more, which was good. It hid the bruises that had appeared on his jaw. 

“Fine… I guess tired. Bored.” Matt didn’t know how to even describe the feeling. It was less boring when Linek wasn’t there than it was when he was. When Linek appeared Matt didn’t have time to be bored, the same routine running over and over again every day was making him wary though. Each time Linek brought him food he risked the threat of saying something disobedient, something Linek didn’t like, and god forbid he didn’t want to eat. So as Matt learned what words to choose- what things were off limits to even suggest, growing wiser it felt like a chore to have to eat with him. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body every time Linek appeared either- worry, and fear. 

Linek pouted. “Are you not sleeping well?” 

At night doubts had begun to creep in that Matt was ever going to escape this place and at times he wondered if he should just give in finally, but he reminded himself he wouldn’t, that he trusted in Lance. Lance had to be doing anything to find him… of course he would. 

“My neck is sore and my brain didn’t want to shut off last night enough to sleep. Promise I will today when you’re out.” Linek frowned, but seemed satisfied enough not to add another mark. Matt reached for the strange alien food- it not being something he’d seen before. Maybe it was a delicacy to the Galra or something. Matt tried to avoid them most of the time. 

“Alright.” Linek hummed, taking the first bite. Matt seemed to deem it safe- or maybe he didn’t care but he took his first bite as well. It was nothing monumental, nothing surprising. Linek watched with a curiousity though, eying him just to make sure. Matt hardly acted different- so give it a few hours, but at least he didn’t recognise the drugs in the food. 

They were engineered to be tasteless, potent in small amounts but so the Galra in their earlier take overs with mentally ‘superior’ enemies could be brainwashed. Or cooerced so to say into handing over information. It was a truth syrum of sorts, but it wasn’t a way to the brain. 

However, with Matt not tasting it Linek knew, over time, Matt would shatter with an external component added into the mix now. It’s affects should be minimal, not that it’s been tested on humans because Linek sure as hell wasn’t going to try it for the sake of experimentation. But Matt? He was still a specimin until he decided he would let Linek have power over him. 

After the last bite Matt set down the plate, leaning back. He could only gather the sudden even more drowsy and blank feeling than before was because with a full stomach he wanted a nap, not that he  _ was  _ drugged, because Linek never did that before. Falsely trusting he wouldn’t sink that low when he already seemed to figure out hitting Matt repeatedly when he wouldn’t listen worked. 

Sadly it’d made him silent. 

For his first act, presenting; 

“Matt, could you tell me more about your universe?”

Matt closed his eyes for a second, holding there before opening. “Wha- oh… uh yeah sure.” He didn’t know what was going on- but he hated the feeling. A feeling all too nightmarish to remember. “Sorry… my brains acting weird right now.” 

Linek smiled. He had all the power in the world now. Reaching for Matt’s shoulder he gently rubbed it, feeling the flinch but not paying much attention to it. “Don’t worry Mattie, take as much time as you need.” 

—————

Days seemed to carry through in a daze. One moment it was night and Matt felt so drowsy he couldn’t even make out a word before passing out after dinner, and after breakfast one minute he felt there and attentive, reminding himself not to say too much, and then the next it was already over. 

He couldn’t count how much time was wasted away sitting there, and in a clear spot of mind he thought to himself he was drugged. It was all too possible Linek had slipped in something so he couldn’t remember most the day, but Matt also damn well knew he couldn’t say anything about it, because when he did- “Linek… I think somethings up with the food. I t- I trust you, but I have a sneaking suspicion there’s something in it that’s not just food ingrediants.” 

Within seconds Linek had his nails dug into Matt’s shoulder, his other hand tilting his head up and letting him choke again. If Matt didn’t want to eat what he prepared- it was a thin string of control. Something Haggar taught him long ago- being a druid means you are always the most powerful one in the room. Your control over a situation- over a person, is what gives you power. To never give too much leeway or let that slip when lives are easily ended without compliance. 

That ideology disgusted him at first, but it was a way to live… however Matt’s pleading eyes being forced to stare at him. The way Matt had slowly learned to obey… that felt like a power Linek could wear with pride having. He found a sudden enjoyment for that aspect of being a druid. Recognising who he was… 

All thanks to Matt.

Matt wheezed under him, not making another sound. “Have you not learned I won’t hurt you? To keep the notion I would drug you for any reason- what reason pray tell would I have for such an action, given as your life is in this room.”

Silence- silence always seemed to make him go away faster. Matt knew that much at least. His nails dug further into Matt’s shoulder, pressing until the skin broke and Matt winced, his shoulder jolting but he couldn’t move. “ _ Linek- _ “ Linek didn’t stop, pressing more on Matt’s neck, restricting his ability to breathe more. 

“Matthew, I would never do such a thing to you. Listen to me, I love you, okay? Don’t doubt that.” 

Nodding- nodding was the only way to give affirmation. Linek finally released him, not caring about the blood on his hands. Matt couldn’t waste time caring about the warm liquid beginning to run down either, staining his clothes worse than they aready were at this point. When he finally got his lungs filled again, Matt wheezed. He reached for his shoulder, but turning was even too far for the limitations linek put on him to keep him in place. He near collapsed as a shock ran through his body, but Linek caught him. Of course he did- he reverted to some sweet innocent little figure as soon as Matt listened. Freeing him from the magic temporarily, Linek knew what he’d done, but he just covered up the wound with the shirt. 

“Don’t worry my love, it’s only a scratch, you’ll be fine.” For how long- at some point the wounds were bound to get infected, but there was probably some magic to prolong Matt’s suffering if that was the case. “Let’s just eat, okay?” Matt could only nod, fearful. 

“G-Good idea.” A few bites later, and suddenly it was all a blur. He couldn’t even feel the blood- he forgot about it entirely. 

—————

Waking suddenly in the middle of the night- nearly forgetting everything that’s happened (because he’s forced to), as it turns out, only allows for thoughts creep in, and they creep in, and they  _ do  _ creep in. 

What time is it?

How long has it been?

How long will it be?

Why is his purpose to sit here, wasting away while a cheap copy (and copy is a horrible word to use but the only one he can think of with his brain feeling empty) of the man he loves (loved?) acts like some saviour to him?

He’d never wish this on anyone else, let alone himself- but why couldn’t it have been a version of himself that wasn’t being taken away from happiness. Or even a version of himself that deserved this sort of fate (and not that he felt he’d ever deserve this, but the realities were endless…)

Linek had said there was a previous Matt that loved him, but what version of himself would’ve loved this? He could tell from the metal footsteps in the area that must’ve been outside of this room that he was in some Galra facility but they all had that same sound. He remembered his time spent as a prisoner in the Galra, and he was desperate then but he never would’ve wanted this. If he was forced into it to survive what choice would he have… but this was no way to live. A cell with other aliens was better than being chained to a wall for some obsessed druid. 

Matt hated it, he hated being left here with a numbing feeling. He felt like the room was becoming static, like it was dissolving slowly away. When he opened his eyes from existing in a lullaby mindspace of questions, the static gathered, it was real. Shadows and static seeping together into a figure on the door. 

Its body was slim, skin only on bones, whatever the creature was, it had no organs. All it existed as was an emptiness Matt couldn’t fight- he could only stare at the eyes that may as well be scribbled lines, and inside only the void. They bled, a single stream of red liquid from each eye, and it had no nose, ears replaced with holes that had blood pouring from them, and its mouth fixed permanently in an open frown with a darkness leaking from it like oil. It was 6- 7- no 8 foot tall. Pure black and white, like shadows didn’t even touch its skin. The only color to it were the stains of red… and the lines of blood running over its body. Legs disjointed only by more static.

Cracking and contorting its body it silently screamed, the only real sounds registered being the disgusting noise of bones shattering and rebuilding under that skin that refused to break until it reached his height, maybe smaller. Matt couldn’t look from its eyes, but his peripherals gave him enough insight. Until it let him glance down, freeing him from the endlessness, only to see himself. A different version of himself… but himself with laser shot holes that let light fall right through, only light couldn’t actually make it through, it was just absorbed like it fell into a black hole. 

“Matthew.” The voice was stacked with a thousand- maybe a million. No- no they were all familiar, it felt like so many more though. Steps from it were silent too, the tiny points that were its feet not enough to make a sound. He could only see them when he focused on the eyes. “You don’t deserve this.” 

He couldn’t agree more with the creature. It felt wrong to even agree with it, but he did. “I don’t.” 

That was the wrong thing to say as it lunged for him. “Oh no, you  _ deserve  _ this. You deserve being chained and locked away. But you don’t deserve him or the love he gives.” It laughed, shrill, and cold. “He’s obsessed with you, he was obsessed with me too. But I was good. I wasn’t a mistake on the reality. “ 

“I’m only a mistake on this reality because I’m not supposed to be here.” Matt attempted to defend himself. His words were met with a banshee screech and he winced. 

“You’re a mistake on this reality and all of them. Aren’t you haunted by the things you’ve done?” 

Laughter made the pain go away, Matt could laugh. Maybe it would just go away. “What have I done?” 

“Don’t act like you think I don’t know. I’m you. I’m all of them. I’m every single one you’ve killed. I’m every reason you can’t bare to be in your own skin, but that’s okay. That’s what I’m here for. To tell you to give yourself over, to tell you there’s another way.” 

Everything it said- Matt knew. Every single one he’s killed, but they weren’t the Galra he’d killed. He felt bad because of them sure, but not full guilt. The Galra weren’t the ones he felt responsible for. “I’m not going to. Not to you.” 

It crouched in front of him, crawling closer and placing it’s cold hands on Matt’s. He felt the claws digging into him, and yet at the same time felt no pain. All the heat near the indents fled and numbed him. “Not to me, no no. Confess your sins to him, let Linek give you a life of luxury. He’ll let you forget. He’d do anything for you. He searched reality after reality for you. You’re going to waste away here, because your Lance won’t do the same. They’ll report you missing, go on a manhunt, and then they’ll have to admit you’re dead. He might sob his eyes out, never knowing you’re alive, never bothering to try.”

“He’ll find me, Lance is a good man. He’s- I trust him with everything.” 

“Will he really stop at nothing? We’ll see, won’t we? But Linek is guaranteed.” It smiled, if Matt looked right at it he could make out a smile. “In this reality the Galra are winning the war. You can tell him anything and he’ll praise you. Everyone in this reality you’d meet would.” 

Matt scoffed. “I’m not going to shout to the hills what doesn’t need to be known. It’s not some medal I wear with pride- it’s a curse I can’t ever rid myself of.” 

“You should let yourself be proud. After all, a monster is still a monster whether he’s destroyed a lot or little. I’m not sure how blowing up rebel ships ranks on that scale though.” Matt lost focus at that, and voided static returned to his mind as all he could remember was that day, as if recurring nightmares weren’t enough. “You’re weak. You couldn’t even fight off the feeling. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction left it to mutate into an unloveable freak.” Talons- its fingers reached for Matt’s cheeks, and the same numbing freeze came to him. 

That day- almost all his regrets were on that day. He didn’t know the effects of having a Galra leg… a small fleet of them were coming for the planet they were exploring abandoned Galra installments on. “Does your Lance even know? How far does your honesty reach with him?” 

“Of course he knows- he knows what my nightmares consist of…” His voice was trembling. It hurt to think about… to be accused of and reminded by his own self he wasn’t a saviour of the universe. The title no longer applied. 

“Who else? You can’t be honest with all of them, can you?” 

“Olia. Olia and Lance are the only two that know.” It smiled again, making Matt refocus. In its eyes- in the void Matt saw again everything. 

Chittering- chittering- cackling… shrill nails on a chalkboard laughter. “Here you belong, here you’ve been found. In this world no matter what actions you take Linek is obsessed with the idea of you. He’d never abandon you. It’s been over a month, and Lance hasn’t come, because he knows better, and now he doesn’t have to protect you.” 

All the breath in his lungs was seized as his body and mind went into a momentary shock. Matt  _ did  _ allow himself to lean into Galra control when it began (he hadn’t known what the feeling was, he thought it was some weird alien effect from the planet, not his mind being seized.) For moments it all went blank because he hadn’t fought it, but he still saw himself activate a facility and blow up the rebel’s ships. Ten of them to be exact. When it was done and they all came running Matt was trembling, Olia found him. He told her everything, and then lied to every other person that it was the Galra’s fault. (She told him to- she knew he was good. They replaced the leg with Altean tech so it wouldn’t happen again, and she knew he was safe, but the memory never left him.)

_ “H͓̥̻ͩ̂ͪͬ̃̀ͦo̳̖ͅw̯̗̟͈̻̯͂̅͂ͯ ̼̬̰̘̺̾̔ͤ͗̾͒̕c̨̰͖̦̲̋̈́̅͛͒̌ǒ͂̅ǘͭ̆l̛̰͔͍͊̑̂ͨͪḍ̯ͯ̅̍̈́̔̽̓ ̮̻̥̠̱͕ͫͫͦ̊͒͞ÿ́ͫͩ҉̲͚̞o̯̦̮̚u̩̠̩̬̬̮̖ͪͤ͘ ͚̘̘̟͍̝̝̊s̝͓̼̻ṷ̄͘bͮj͖͙͎̤ͥ͂͒̐ͣ̅͌e͇͟c̅҉̰̥̼͍̝̰t ̦̙͖̭ͪ̅̈́̆ͫ̀â̭̭̯̹͎̩ͬ̃̇ń̩̻͎͈y̱̺̞̙̳̫̿̍̌̌ͤo̭̾̋̿͡n̸̫̈́ͬ̅̔͛e ̵ͧ̾f̗̘̎ͮ͗r̉̿̿҉̩̟o̮̹͉ͨm̪̳͖͍͖͗͝ ̃ͦ̎͏͙̳͉̱ẙ̙̭͓ộ̙̝͇̔͒̌ͭ̏͒͡u͍̫̬͝r̩̯̝̭̼͚̖͂̽́̅ ̣̘̆ͤ̂ͥ̒́r̛̙̭̽̃̏̚ea̦̹l͇̣̤̖̀̔ͬͅi̬̲̝̜̥̐͢t̸̑̑̀̓y̛̜͈̮̮͙̪͙̿ ̯̙͙̮̔̉ͩ̽́t͚̪ͭo͕̖͙͎̰̔ͨ̕ͅ ̨̜ͯt̘̰͑̌ͫ̿h̢̟̜͕̦͇̰̤e m̴̖̼̥̮̦̥̫ͬo͔̬͉̲̝̟̠ͭ͒̉̆̾̎n̶̦̻̾ͅś͚̹ͨtͯ͒ͭ̈́e͔͓r̹̞͙̪̥̃͑̅ ̹̲y̱̭̺̦̳̫ͫͭ̽̊ͩ̄ō̙̞͓̮͇͖̥ͤ͑ͤ̇͡u҉͓̩ '͓v͍̏ͨͣͤ̆e͇̠̋ ͛͂͋̆͏b̷̭̙̰̻̘̩͓͆̉͊͐ͩe̞̲̪̹͈̪ͦ̃̋ͮ͢c̞̝̗̱̠̺̗̐̃͆̑ͨͮo̷̮͕̝̞̲͒ͧ̐m̘̹̭̰ͦ͐ͨͮ̊ͯͣe̟̜ͩ?͕͓̑̀̃ _

__ “ _ GO AWAY-“  _ Matt finally screamed, it felt too much like a nightmare. His eyes screwed shut and he just had to try and block it out. “ _ Go the fuck away-“  _ He choked out a sob. His voice was trembling worse than before, he cried now.  _ Lance wasn’t here but what would he say? _

“Matt! Are you okay?” The voice was too real- too real… no, Matt knew it wasn’t Lance. But if he kept his eyes shut and imagined away the soreness of his wrists he could believe it was. He could believe Linek was Lance if only to calm himself down- to scare the creature away. 

—————

Lance was practically pulling his hair out, wondering where Matt had gone. It’d been a week. Olia had called them as soon as Matt’s line went to static and they investigated. Lance blamed himself though- he didn’t know why but he felt like someone, somewhere was blaming him, so he blamed himself too. 

“Allura- I’m sorry to interrupt but have you found anything?” He entered the main room, where her and Pidge had resided running over footage together. He’d been ordered to try and rest after going stir crazy, asking too many questions they didn’t have the answers to yet as he tried to help. But panic was the only thing driving him. It was the only thing that’d driven him for the past week at the very least. 

She turned, seeing how anxious Lance was with red puffy eyes. Being alone in the room with Matt’s things was only time to sob and wonder why. “I’m sorry Lance, we’re doing the best we can to find him. But it’s not often someone quite literally dissapears from thin air. We’re not sure what could’ve caused it.” 

He felt his heart squeeze, another pump of adreniline. “There’s got to be something unless the universe decided to develop a device that just POOF!” Lance threw his arms up, “The man you love is gone.” 

Pidge groaned. “Lance, calm down. I’m worried too, Matt’s my brother for fucks sake, but you can’t be mad about this until we know for sure. We could  _ really  _ use your help if you could manage to calm the hell down for 5 seconds to look through footage with us.” 

“Why  _ aren’t  _ you more upset about this?” Lance pointed at her, walking closer, hand on his hip. 

“Because, I know my brother will do whatever he can in the case he’s alive… I’ve lost him a few times now, it’s a feeling I hate to say I’m growing accustomed to.” Pidge was glaring at him as she just barely managed to break into the facilities data base, trying to access the cameras. “Here, look, come watch this with me and see if you spot anything I can’t.” For whatever reason Matt loved him, so Pidge at least had to  _ try  _ right now. 

Lance practically ran over to stand behind her chair, just having to hope and pray this might be it. “Olia said he was in the hallway right before the door to the mainframe.” 

Pulling up those cameras, rolling them back a week until they saw Matt walking down the hall. He seemed okay, nothing particularly troubling him at the moment the video was taken. They watched through, but it didn’t make sense. The camera didn’t even flash and he was gone. Pidge sighed, leaning her head forward. “Did you see anything?” 

“No.” 

“Fuck- I- between Voltron it’s taken me a week to hack into that database because they think it’s cute to encrypt abandoned facilities- running every scan I can over the universe first, and we finally get in and nothing. I just… I need a break for a minute before we continue. We can rewatch it then.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Allura walked over. “Run it again, let me watch as well.” Pidge sat up, rewinding it again and letting her watch. “Can you slow it down at all?” Allura  _ swore  _ she spotted a flash. 

Doing so, about as slow as she could get it, Pidge looped that section of the video. Allura was right- there was a flash on screen, the camera then skipping to much later in the film. 

“Wait- what?” Pidge asked, backing up to that moment and pausing on the flash. It looked like some form of quintessence and a bright purple when they looked at it right.“ What’s that there?” 

Allura scratched at her chin with a pout. “Could it have been a druid?” 

“Even druids don’t work that fast.” Lance sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, but the video skips. I might be able to figure out to how much-” Pidge ran the Galra numbers through a translator. Of course they wouldn’t notice unless they all suddenly learned the language (or weren’t just generally focused on Matt and his disappearing act. “About 20 seconds, give or take.” She frowned. “That’s still too quick to drag him out of frame, and teleporations don’t happen  _ that  _ fast.”

So what was? Very few things in this universe could disable all electronic traces of Matt, and kidnap him in 20 seconds. “We might search for energy bursts in that area.” Allura suggested, running back to the podium to search.  _ How hadn’t they thought of that so far?  _ Potentially it was being in over their heads trying to find a missing man and coming up with no leads.

With Allura searching there Pidge  _ attempted  _ to slow down the clip more, trying to get any view on what exactly the light flash was. The footage was looping through on those few seconds, and with newfound patience and hope her and Lance watched. “Pidge- I think if you can pause right before the jump there’s something there. At least I keep seeing something.” 

They both did, and after a few perilous attempts to finally pause it there, she managed to, leaving a display image of Matt being hit by a bright light they assumed was the lightning, and a portal- a rift opened up in the hallway with someone stepping through. Lance smiled- well he hated the thought of what this person would’ve wanted with Matt, but he smiled. They found him. 

“Allura- there’s a rift that opened up!” - “There’s a surge of energy from a week ago, like the rift-“ Allura and Pidge spoke at the same time. Both equipped determined looks to replace the distressed ones, and Allura nodded. “If not for finding Matt, that rift needs to be close anyway. I’ll inform the other paladins where we’re going right away.” 

Thankfully, their plan went without saying. All three in the room knew it. 

—————

Approaching the rift was one thing- but going to enter the rift was different. They didn't know what sort of reality was on the other side of it, but at least they knew it wasn’t a pure quintessence rift that required Voltron. They’d attempted to open it more, only deciding to send the blue lion through. Pidge, Lance, and Allura were prepared to fly through as Shiro and Hunk stayed with Coran and Lotor. Lotor seemed to take a lot of interest in the concept of a rift being opened, which is exactly why they still had someone watching him like prison guards. Fresh out of his cage. 

“Okay Coran, give us our countdown.” Allura tightened her hands on the controls, Lance and Pidge writhing in anticipation of what would be in there. They glanced at the other, and Pidge even held the tracker tighter. Yes- he had installed a tracker on her brother’s leg- she wasn’t losing him again, so as soon as they passed through the signal would go through. 

Coran started, he hated this plan. Why is it the princess always put herself in danger with these rifts? “Alright, Princess. 10- 9- 8- 7-“ Lance mouthed the numbers along with him, each moment they got closer. “-3- 2- 1.” Allura flew the blue lion forward, passing through the rift easily. It didn’t have the same resistance as pure quintessence- it was built by a genius. 

As soon at the lion passed through it appeared to close behind them but at this point that was standard procedure. Each second passed agonizingly slow as Pidge turned on the tracker- waiting… waiting… until finally it beeped, finding where Matt was. “Ha! We got a signal!” 

Lance high fived her, going to look at the monitor. “Awesome! Where’s he at?” 

“He’s in… the hub of the Empire. But here it’s- it’s showing bigger than Zarkon’s Empire ever was in our universe. I don’t-“ Galra fighter whizzed by the lion, not noticing it. “Okay Allura- let me show you how to use the cloaking on your lion.” 

—————

Matt never wanted to think he would’ve started to genuinely crack under the pressure. Crack because Linek wanted it… but oh how much easier it was. Linek, gave Matt leeway, a little bit at least. Freedom to move his wrists, replacing the chains that held them with one that held his ankles. Linek kept the precaution of enacting limits on Matt, and Matt knew what those limits were, whether sober or not. He couldn’t move all that much, shifting too much to one side or trying to turn away from Linek- or if he reached for him. Those seemed constant, but at least his wrists weren’t as constantly chaffed and sore. 

Although they were rubbed pretty raw, Matt supposed better than hanging there. And he’d honestly begun to wonder in the bare bones moments of sobriety if he was really going to settle for this? Still sitting in a dimly lit room chained to a wall by a man who claims to love him. Yet each time Linek walked in Matt’s mind seemed to change- any thoughts of defiance dissolved. He knew better- he knew this was a battle he couldn’t seem to win and all hope was fleeting for him. It was nearing on two months of sitting in this room, waiting for something to happen aside from Linek walking in an Matt feeling like recoiling into himself. 

A good thing- although Matt hated calling it “good” was that the number of days Linek found something to abuse him for was dwindling, but that wasn’t kindness of his own heart it was Matt learning what he could and couldn’t say- what actions he could and couldn’t make.

While his thoughts wandered he still questioned why a version of himself would’ve loved Linek, or maybe it was a lie. Maybe it was a delusion and Matt got the short story, but he wasn’t sure what to believe. If their situations were the same though- the relationship he had now was built on fear and regret over trust and love. Bruises and dried blood only served as a reminder of that. His mother was wrong about something- food is not the way to any man’s heart.

With as much time as he had to sit and think he remembered Lance- thought about how every time he got a wound or bruise Lance would’ve fussed about it until it was overly bandaged and taken care of, and kiss it saying ‘bam! Now you’ve got a paladin of Voltron telling your injuries to  _ fuck off. _ ’

It was sweet- and the way he would hold him when Matt’s nightmares crept in. Oh god- if Matt ever escaped this hell and nightmares of Linek plagued him, waking up to Lance being there was going to be torture, and that’s assuming in the .2% chance he had. The hub shook around him, the distant sound of a battle Matt couldn’t fully register was going on, but this was commonplace. He just curled into himself, waiting for how soon it would be over.

—————

The blue lion broke into the wall of the hub, pulling back near immediately so all the sentries were vacuumed into space, saving some time. Allura smiled at them. “Go get him, I’ll defend out here.” Pidge and Lance nodded, jumping out and activating their jetpacks, landing in the hall and running until they were behind a closed wall, one sealed they took out the tracker. 

“He’s close.” Pidge muttered, seeing it and starting to run in the direction of Matt.  _ Her brother was close. They were going to get him.  _

Lance followed, not saying a word. He’d already had his bayard formed, waiting for the inevitable ambush and being ready to shoot anything in his way. Lance often followed the principle of think it through briefly, shoot, then think it all the way through later. He never had the shoot first feel bad later sort of air, but this was an exception. He was saving his boyfriend and he didn’t care what alternate universe Galra was in his way. 

They grew closer until coming up on a wall. Pidge stopped, looking at the tracker, then Lance. “He’s behind there, he should be at least…” She turned to walk around, holding out a small explosive to place on the wall furthest to him. “Okay- stand back.” Pidge stepped back, waiting until they should’ve been far enough and—

A wall of smoke appeared in front of them, cutting between them and a clean shot on the wall. “I don’t appreciate you placing bombs on my room.” When the dust cleared, in front of them was a druid, looking exactly like Lance… just a little bit different. Linek smiled, holding the small device and tossing it on the wall next to them. “What are you hoping to accomplish, paladins?”

Pidge growled through gritted teeth. “You have my brother! We’re taking him back!” 

Linek’s expression sank, glaring through them. “Ah- you’re from the other reality then. It’s a shame to tell you, your prince is in another castl-” 

“That’s a lie!” Lance cut him off. “You stole him from our reality, he doesn’t belong here! We know he’s behind there!” 

“How do you presume?” 

“Maybe you didn’t notice, but his leg is Altean, not Galra.” Pidge raised up the tracker, smirking. “Common mistake- and you aren’t stopping us from getting him.” 

Lightning shot at them, cracking and shocking along the hallways. “Clever.” Linek suddenly regained his composure, laughing. “But he is mine. My property. My pet- my love… my Matt. You didn’t lock him down like you should’ve.”

Lance hated to think what this creep had done- he’d see for himself soon enough. But he shot at Linek, trying to kill him already, and it was a weak attempt. They knew the druids could teleport, and Linek did, Lance missing and his shots marking up the wall. It was obvious the only talking this mattter would have was taunting, and they were paladins of Voltron. They were better than that. Lance shot again, running towards him and when he was close enough range switching quickly to his broadsword, swinging at Linek. “PIDGE GET MATT!” He shouted, glancing around him to find where Linek had gone.

Again lightning ripped through the air, being aimed for Lance. Lance who rolled off to the side. The side of his armor was still struck, but the energy dissipated near immediately. Pidge turned a hologram on that ran towards the wall like she was following Lance’s orders, but she knew it was going to take both of them to take him down and Matt would come second once Linek was dealt with. 

He took the bait, aiming for the hologram. It dissolved as Pidge launched her bayard at him, attempting to wrap around Linek. Teleporting away, behind Lance he attacked again. Frankly, he didn’t give a damn about Pidge, but having another Lance there- he had a rightful place. 

Switching back to his rifle Lance fell on one knee, aiming again. “Pidge- on my count, aim your bayard to bounce off the wall so he can’t teleport anywhere else.” He whispered, and then Lance saw an indent in the roof for a wall to drop down, and he saw Pidge’s bomb down the hall still. “Blow up that bomb.” 

“Lance that’s our only way into Matt.” She dodged as Linek dove for her. 

“Just do it!” Lance gestured up to the cieling, and Pidge saw too. She nodded, exploding the bomb. Immediately the air was sucked out, breaking through floors and creating another vaccum. Trapping them in the hall with Linek, who’d returned to the original position Lance was aiming for. “3- 2- 1! Shoot it now!” He shouted, and she followed. It bounced off the walls, creating a laser grid almost. Lance shot again at Linek, forcing him into the one spot of the grid that he could be in. “Now!”

They worked on a shared mind in that moment, Pidge retracting the line and Lance using his sword to cause it to wrap around Linek before he could do anything. In an act entirely dedicated to her fight against the bounty hunter with Matt, she activated a feature she worked on, with the bayard, shocking Linek. He convulsed until Pidge released him, letting him teleport out, but being fried Lance could get a clear shot, and hit him, causing him to collapse. 

Lance  _ had  _ decided he would take out any Galra in his way, and that included the scum of a clone that kidnapped his boyfriend. Being at such close range Lance felt like he  _ should’ve  _ felt bad, but Matt was too present in his mind. “You- you don’t deserve him.” Linek snarled, trying to spark an attack at Lance, but he couldn’t draw any power at that crucial moment. 

One bang later- a bullet through the head and Linek’s life fled from him. Two more shots and Lance was sure he was dead… he stood. Pidge looked at him, concerned. “Lance… are you okay?” 

“I’ll be okay when we get Matt. I was just assuming , but  _ please  _ tell me there’s another way in.” 

Pidge glanced at the tracker, searching over the map. “Yeah. Follow me.” 

—————

Matt  _ heard  _ the commotion outside, wincing when shots hit the wall, but suddenly everything went quiet. He was spacing again. This was a bad dream- everything was so close to him, he was finally going to die, wasn’t he? Something was going to kill him after all the suffering he’d been through. Either that or this was a tripped out dream from being drugged 3 meals a day. He thought he heard Pidge’s name… okay that was definitely a dream. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Matt saw familiar paladin armor. Lance took off his helmet, revealing a familiar and yet currently hated face. “Oh my god… Matt.” He rushed forward to hold him but Matt recoiled back.  _ This was a bad dream or Linek was playing with his mind.  _ “...No- no more…  _ please. _ ” Matt begged, covering his eyes and starting to sob. He couldn’t do this- having demons haunt him- or having Linek play with his emotions, shatting any hope by pretending like Matt was being rescued through illusions. 

This was a fate worse than death- maybe Linek would kill him if he protested enough or struggled. Maybe- maybe- maybe- 

At the initial reaction Matt had to seeing Lance, Lance already crouched by him he stepped back. He saw the bruises and blood, uncared for, and any ounce of guilt he felt about seeing his druid self die was gone. “Matt.” Lance spoke softly. “Baby can you hear me? It’s me… it’s Lance. Pidge is here too, okay?” 

Still shaking Matt glanced up, seeing them. Pidge  _ was  _ there. She’d taken off her helmet too- Linek couldn’t have known what she looked like. Every time he imitated Matt being rescued the paladins, all besides Lance and Shiro kept their helmets on. Lance didn’t move closer, afraid. Pidge pointed out the chain, and Lance nodded. “Pidge is gonna get the cuff off so you can move freely- are- is that okay?” 

Matt looked down, and at her again. “Y-Yeah.” If this  _ was  _ real it would feel real. One of the few things Linek couldn’t imitate was feeling like that. Pidge quickly hacked into the cuff, shutting it off and taking it from him. It was real. This- this was real. 

Immediately Matt turned, scrambling for Lance. To be held by him or  _ something.  _ He didn’t know- safety, maybe. He found most his safety when Lance was holding him. And Lance felt how hard tremors ran through his body, being too worried around Matt’s injuries to properly wrap arms around him but doing so all the same. “Mattie- can I kiss you?” Lance asked, moving himself to see Matt’s face. Matt nodded. 

Lance smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together for noly a brief moment. Pidge was telling Allura to bring the blue lion over so they could get out of here, and Lance shook too, holding one of Matt’s hands gently in his own. “I love you so much- so  _ fucking much,  _ Matt- okay? And we’re going to get you back to the castle and dress your wounds and you’ll be safe.”

“Thank you.” Matt whispered out through teary eyes and sniffles. He couldn’t tell if he was thanking a deity for Lance or Lance- both. For the first time in all too long- through all to much- finally being able to sit there with Lance and Pidge- he murmured what felt like long lost words. 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird, gibberish, messed up text reads “How could you subject anyone from your reality to the monster you’ve become?” 
> 
> If you’ve reached the end, thank you for baring with me haha! I enjoyed writing this one like... last summer, but it’s just sort of been collecting dust since, so I’m glad to share it, even if it’s a hell of a way to start off the week.


End file.
